Kim Family Series :: Good Bye, Oppa
by Kim TaeNa
Summary: Kibum jadian sama Donghae. Tapi dia nggak tahu ternyata sahabat terbaiknya, Hyukjae juga menyukai Donghae yang sahabatnya dari kecil. Apa yang akan dilakukan Kibum? Apa dia akan melepaskan Donghae demi sahabatnya? atau tidak? RnR, pliis.. :3


**KIM FAMILY SERIES

* * *

**

Cast ::

**Kim Young Woon as Appa**

**Kim Jung Soo as Umma**

**Kim Heechul as 1****st**** Daughter**

**Kim Yesung as 1****st**** Son**

**Kim Ryeowook as 2****nd**** Daughter**

**Kim Kibum as 3****rd**** Daughter**

**Kim Kyuhyun as 2****nd**** Son**

Figur ::

**Lee Donghae**

**Lee Hyukjae**

Genre :: Family/Hurt/Romance

**

* * *

**

**First Story ::**

**Good Bye, Oppa..**

Pov :: Kim Kibum

Aku duduk di atas tempat tidurku sambil mengucek mataku yang masih mengantuk. Sekolah lagi.. Sekolah lagi.. Huuff.. Aku bosan menjalani hari- hari yang membosankan seperti semua ini.

" Kibumie.. Sudah bangun?" Kutatap seorang gadis imut berwajah kecil menyembulkan wajahnya dari balik pintu kamarku. Dia eonnie-ku, Ryeowook.. Kami sekeluarga memanggilnya Wookie.

Aku mencoba tersenyum. " Iye, eonnie.." Jawabku ramah.

Ia membalas tersenyum dan membuka pintu kamarku semakin lebar. " Ayo cepat turun, sarapan sudah siap." Lanjutnya sambil melangkah meninggalkan kamarku.

Aku langsung berdiri dan menatap cermin didekat tempat tidurku.

Kau cantik..

Aku adalah putri bungsu di keluarga ini. Memang bukan anak bungsu, karena masih ada si rese Kyuhyun dibawahku.

Keluargaku adalah keluarga Kim. Oke, kami semua memang keluarga. Tapi nggak punya hubungan darah satu sama lain.

Appa dan umma sudah menikah cukup lama tapi nggak bisa memiliki anak. Akhirnya dia mengambil anak dari panti asuhan.

Anak pertama yang diangkat dikeluarga ini adalah Heechul eonnie, gadis cantik nan elegan namun bermulut super kasar dan egois juga suka sesukanya. Namun menurutku dia itu eonnie yang sangat baik untuk kami.

Yang kedua adalah anak laki- laki pertama di keluarga kami, Yesung oppa. Dibanding anak yang lain, dia yang paling terlihat berbeda. Yesung oppa itu pembuat kehebohan di keluarga kami.

Lalu anak perempuan kedua, Wookie eonnie. Si imut yang jago masak dan berhati kecil. Sejak kecil selalu jadi bulan- bulanan kakakku yang lain, namun ia nggak pernah marah. Saaaangaaat baik!

Lalu anak lelaki kedua, si bungsu. Kyuhyun. Si jenius yang super iseng. Rasanya nggak asyik untuknya kalau nggak buat masalah dalam satu hari aja. Bahkan suka ngerjain appa dan umma. Dasar anak kelewat iseng.

Dan aku adalah anak perempuan ketiga.

Kalau berdasarkan umur. Heechul eonnie pertama, Yesung oppa kedua, Wookie eonnie ketiga, aku keempat dan yang terakhir Kyuhyun.

Meski keluarga kami cukup unik. Tapi aku sangat menyayangi mereka dan sudah menganggap mereka keluargaku sendiri. Kami sudah hidup bertahun- tahun bersama. Inilah keluarga yang sangat sempurna untukku.

Ada satu lagi yang membuat hidupku semakin sempurna.

Seorang pacar yang amat sangat kusayangi.

Lee Donghae.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Aku duduk disamping Kyuhyun yang masih sibuk dengan PSP kesayangannya yang selalu dibawa kemana- mana bahkan ke kamar mandi. Dasar maniak game.

" Kyu.. Hentikan bermain." Tegur umma lembut sambil duduk dikursi disamping appa.

Kulirik Kyuhyun yang masih nggak mau mendengar ucapan umma.

" Kyuhyunnie.." Ulang umma lebih keras.

Dia masih diam.

Umma menatapku dengan tatapan meminta tolong. Aku mengerti maksud dari tatapannya itu, langsung kutarik PSP Kyuhyun.

Si magnae itu melotot menatapku. " Noona!" Serunya bete.

Aku hanya menggeleng dan menyerahkan PSP itu pada umma yang sudah mengulurkan tangannya. " Denger kalau umma ngomong." Ucapku cepat dengan santai.

Si magnae itu langsung cemberut.

" Kau kan sudah kelas satu SMA, Kyu.. Berhenti bersikap kekanak- kanakkan." Kali ini Heechul eonnie mulai bersuara dengan nada ketus. Kalau dia sudah bicara, nggak ada yang mau membantahnya. Daripada disemprot.

Kyuhyun hanya bergumam kecil. Aku berani bersumpah kalau dia sedang mengutuk Heechul eonnie.

Eonnie benar, Kyu kan sudah SMA, harusnya dia berhenti bermain PSP semacam itu. Sedangkan aku dan Wookie eonnie sama- sama kelas dua. Yesung oppa kelas tiga dan Heechul eonnie kuliah. Selain itu hanya aku yang bersekolah ditempat yang berbeda. Aku sekolah di S.M. high school. Sedangkan Yesung oppa, Wookie oppa dan Kyuhyun sekolah di Suju high school.

Wookie eonnie duduk dikursi sebelah Yesung hyung sambil meletakkan semangkuk sup di atas meja makan. " Sup hangat untuk musim dingin." Ucapnya singkat sambil membuka tutup pancinya.

Harum sup buatannya langsung tercium dihidungku. Wanginya harum dan kelihatan enak.

Tanpa ba-bi-bu Kyuhyun langsung menyendok sesendok sup kedalam mangkuknya.

" Kyu! Nggak sopan, nih.. Biarkan appa dan umma duluan, dong!" Yesung oppa langsung menepuk tangan si bungsu itu kencang sambil melotot dengan mata sipitnya.

Umma tertawa. " Nggak apa- apa, Yesungie.." Ucapnya lembut sambil menyendokkan sup ke mangkuk appa.

Mereka memang sangat mesra. Aku suka itu.

Appa tersenyum. " Gomawo, Honey.." Balasnya sambil mencium pipi umma sekilas.

" Appa.. Jangan mesra- mesraan di meja makan, dong. Nggak cukup apa di tempat tidur?" Suara Kyuhyun membuat umma dan appa langsung menatapnya.

Wajah umma bersemu merah, tapi appa melotot.

" Kyuhyun.. Sudah dibilang jangan suka bicara begitu." Omel appa.

Aku dan kakak- kakakku yang lain hanya bisa tertawa saja. Ini bukan hal langka yang kami jumpai saat sarapan. Kyuhyun emang suka nyerocos begitu. Mulutnya nggak bisa direm kalau buat ngisengin orang.

Sekali lagi, dasar anak kecil..

__saranghae yeongwonhi saranghaeyo yeongwonhi__ Ponselku tiba- tiba berdering.

" Yeoboseyo!"

" Ah, Kibumie.. Annyeong."

Hatiku berbunga saat mendengar siapa yang menyapaku dibalik sana. Donghae oppa. Orang yang selalu ada dalam hatiku selama beberapa minggu ini. Kami sudah pacaran hampir dua bulan, lho..

" Oppa. Gwaenchanayo? Tumben pagi- pagi telepon aku."

" Aku kan mau dengar suaramu. Nggak boleh?"

Aku menggeleng. Lalu aku merasakan tatapan seluruh anggota keluargaku tertuju padaku.

" Noona, nggak boleh telepon- teleponan sama si Fishy kalau lagi makan." Gumam Kyuhyun sambil melanjutkan memakan roti bakarnya.

Aku hanya bisa meringis. " Oppa.. Mian.. Nanti kan kita ketemu disekolah.. Jadi ngobrolnya nanti aja, ya.."

Kudengar Hae oppa tertawa seakan mengerti. " Oke.. Annyeong, Kibummie.. Saranghaeyo."

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum meski aku tahu Donghae oppa nggak akan melihat senyumanku. Aku nggak mungkin bilang nado saranghae, kan? Bisa- bisa si Kyuhyun makin kacau.

Kututup ponselku dan melanjutkan sarapanku.

" Dasar orang bahagia yang punya pacar." Sindir Heechul eonnie sinis.

Aku menatapnya geli, lalu Yesung oppa tertawa. " Makanya, cari pacar sana noona. Ah, kuharap ada namja yang bisa bertahan dengan sifatmu itu." Goda Yesung oppa geli.

Kyuhyun tertawa tertahan sambil mengacungkan jempolnya kearah Yesung oppa sambil tetap mengunyah roti bakarnya. " Good job, hyung!"

" Diam kau kepala besar dan crazy magnae. Kalian aja nggak punya pacar!" Balas eonnie-ku ketus.

Yesung oppa dan Kyuhyun semakin geli. Sedangkan Wookie eonnie cuma bisa senyam- senyum mendengar guyonan kedua namja itu.

" Sudahlah..Cepat habiskan sarapan kalian." Kali ini nada suara umma terdengar memerintah namun masih terdengar sangat lembut.

" Appa tak mau kalian semua telat bersamaan." Tambah appa.

Kami semua langsung menghabiskan sarapan kami dengan cepat. Kalau appa sudah bicara, itu artinya kami harus menurut. Appa kami itu sangat menyeramkan kalau sedang marah, lho..

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

" Kibummie!" Hyukjae langsung menggelayut dileherku begitu dia datang ke dalam kelas.

" Annyeong, Hyukkie.." Balasku cepat.

Gadis super enerjik itu langsung melepas rangkulannya dan duduk di kursi di depanku. Ia kembali menatapku senang. " Pagi ini dingin, ya?"

Kutatap wajahnya. " Kenapa kau senang hanya karena dingin?"

Dia tertawa pelan. " Karena kalau dingin, salju akan turun! Aku bisa bikin boneka salju, deh.. Seru kan?"

Kutatap wajah polosnya. " Benar- benar seperti anak kecil kamu!" Seruku sambil mendorong tubuhnya dan tertawa.

Tiba- tiba pandangan Hyukjae menuju pada sesuatu dibelakangku. Aku baru saja ingin menengok.

" Kibummie.." Donghae oppa sudah memeluk bahuku erat lalu mencium rambutku lembut. " Annyeong.." Lanjutnya lagi.

Kurasakan wajahku memanas karena malu. Aku langsung menarik kedua lengannya yang mengunci bahuku dengan panik. Kulihat Hyukjae hanya cengar- cengir sambil memutar tubuhnya dan mengobrol dengan orang lain.

" Kenapa sih?" Donghae oppa langsung bersandar disisi mejaku dan menatapku lembut.

" Kan sudah kubilang, jangan begitu disekolah."

" Kenapa? Kan bukan masalah ini." Ucapnya santai.

Aku menatapnya bete. Apa dia nggak merasa malu apa mesra- mesraan dikelas begitu, heh?

Aku sih malu.

" Ah, Hyukkie-ya!" Donghae oppa menepuk- nepuk kepala Hyukjae sambil tertawa- tawa senang.

Aku tersenyum kecil melihatnya. Hyukjae dan Donghae oppa itu sahabat sejak kecil. Hyukjae-lah orang yang sudah membantuku mendapatkan hati Donghae oppa. Dia sahabat yang paling baik. Aku juga ingin membantunya dan membuatnya bahagia. Itulah janjiku kepadanya.

" Heyo, Donghae.. Sakit!" Serunya kesal. Hyukjae balas memukul kepalanya. Dia sama sekali nggak suka bersikap sopan pada Donghae oppa meski dia lebih tua.

" Mana sopan santunmu pada senior?" Donghae oppa mulai melototin Hyukjae dengan tampang lucunya.

Aku dan Hyukjae otomatis langsung tertawa keras melihat raut wajahnya yan sangat jauh dari tampang seram itu.

" Kibummie.. Chagiya-mu itu nggak seram, suruh dia berhenti melotot begitu! Aku jadi geli melihatnya!" Hyukjae memukul- mukul mejaku sambil tertawa geli.

Donghae oppa bukannya diam malah semakin melotot sambil cengar- cengir nggak jelas. Aku dan Hyukjae mau nggak mau semakin geli melihat kelakuan konyolnya itu. Dia nggak seram!

" Ahaha.. Perutku sakit!" Seru Hyukjae semakin geli.

Aku menutup mulutku sambil terus tertawa. " Oh, oppa.. Stop melawaknya, deh.." Ucapku bercampur tawa.

" Kalian pikir ini lucu, heh?"

" Sangat lucu!" Seru Hyukjae tanpa ragu. Aku semakin geli mendengarnya. Pagi- pagi aku bisa mati ketawa, niih..

" Aku punya bakat melawak juga, nih.." Donghae oppa langsung menepuk- nepuk kepalaku lagi dengan lembut.

" Kau bisa melawak tanpa bicara, oppa.. Cocok deh." Aku mengacungkan jempol menatapnya.

Dia tersenyum menatapku. " Baiklah.. Aku balik ke kelas dulu, ya.." Ia menepuk kepalaku lagi dan berjalan keluar dari kelasku.

Setelah Donghae oppa menghilang keluar kelas aku menatap Hyukjae. Namun, ada sesuatu yang mengganjal hatiku saat menatapnya. Ia terus menatap keluar kelas, melihat Donghae oppa yang berjalan menyusuri koridor dari balik jendela kelas kami. Aku tertegun menatap Hyukjae. Menatap matanya..

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Aku menatap Hyukjae yang masih menyantap bekal makan siangnya. " Apa nggak ada orang yang kamu suka?" Tanyaku.

Mendengar pertanyaanku yang kelewat tiba- tiba itu, Hyukjae langsung tersedak. Ia buru- buru meminum air dari botol minumnya. " Apaan sih, Kibummie? Kok tiba- tiba banget nanya kayak begitu?"

" Aku hanya mau membantumu aja. Kau kan sudah membantuku jadian dengan Donghae oppa, jadi apa salahnya kalau aku membantumu mendapatkan orang yang kau sukai.."

Hyukjae menunduk sejenak lalu kembali menatapku. " Nggak ada, kok.."

" Serius?"

" Serius. Memangnya kenapa sih? Aku tahu kamu mau membalas jasaku tapi nggak begitu juga kali." Suara Hyukjae berubah sinis.

Aku mengangguk mengerti. " Tapi masa nggak ada orang yang kau suka.."

Hyukjae mengalihkan pandangannya tanpa menatapku. " Nggak ada." Ia menatapku lagi. " Nanti kalau ada aku pasti cerita ke kamu, Kibummie.." Ia kembali tersenyum.

Aku tahu seharusnya aku percaya kepadanya. Dia sahabat terbaikku. Tapi entah kenapa hatiku terasa nggak tenang. Aku tahu Hyukjae berbohong. Matanya nggak pernah bisa membohongi. Aku bisa melihatnya.

Namun, saat aku sedikit menyadari perasaan Hyukjae itu.. Hatiku semakin bingung..

Apa tebakanku benar?

" Chagiya.." Donghae oppa sudah datang lagi ke kelasku. Tanpa banyak bicara ia langsung menyambar telur gulung dalam bekalku. " Enak. Pasti bukan kamu yang buat, ya!"

Aku menatapnya jengkel. " Kenapa memangnya?"

" Chagiya-ku ini kan nggak jago masak." Ucapnya sambil cengar- cengir dan mengambil udang dari kotak bekal Hyukjae. " Enak juga."

" Aku nggak minta pendapatmu, Hae." Balasnya sambil menarik kotak bekalnya menjauh dari Donghae dan mendelik kesal. Dia paling nggak suka ada orang yang mengambil bekalnya.

" Pelit kamu." Donghae oppa menoleh kearahku. " Pulang sekolah main dulu, yuk." Ajaknya.

Aku berpikir sejenak. Main? Apa nggak masalah, ya? Nanti bisa diomelin Heechul eonnie kalau ketahuan nggak langsung pulang. Tapi Yesung oppa dan Kyuhyun juga jarang banget langsung pulang ke rumah.

" Mau kemana memangnya?"

Donghae oppa mengangkat bahu. " Pokoknya ikut saja, deh.."

Aku masih ragu. Tapi apa salahnya. Aku lansung mengangguk setuju. " Baiklah kalau begitu." Aku menoleh menatap Hyukjae yang menatap kami sekilas. " Hyukkie mau ikut?"

" Nggak!" Donghae oppa langsung menjawab pertanyaan yang kuajukan untuk sahabatku itu.

Kutatap Donghae oppa bête. Kok heboh banget sih? Kasihan Hyukjae, kan..

" Ini kan khusus untuk Kibummie. Aku nggak mau Hyukkie ikut juga." Ia nyengir lagi.

Kutatap kearah Hyukjae nggak enak hati.

" Aku juga nggak mau ikut kok." Gumamnya sambil mendengus kesal.

" Mian, Hyukkie.."

Hyukkie menatapku sambil tersenyum. " Gwaenchana, Kibummie.." Meski Hyukjae tersenyum, aku bisa melihat sesuatu yang aneh dari sorot matanya.

Bukanlah sorot mata Hyukjae yang aku kenal.

" Mianhae, Hyukkie.. Tapi aku ingin menghabiskan waktu ini hanya dengan Kibum saja." Donghae oppa merangkul pinggangku lembut lalu mencium pipiku. " Saranghae, chagiya.."

Kurasakan wajahku memanas. Aku langsung menunduk. Entah kenapa aku nggak berani menatap kearah Hyukjae. Aku merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh kalau menatap matanya.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Pulang sekolah aku sudah menunggu Donghae oppa sendirian didepan gerbang sekolah. Dia memintaku menunggunya, dia ada sedikit rapat kelas, jadi keluarnya masih lama.

Dalam kesendirian, aku terus berpikir tentang Hyukjae dan arti dari tatapan matanya tadi. Aku sangat mengenal Hyukjae. Jadi aku bisa dengan mudah menebak apa yang ada dalam hatinya. Ini pertama kalinya aku melihatnya seperti itu saat menatap seseorang. Dan yang ditatap adalah Donghae oppa.

Apa benar dia mencintai Donghae oppa?

Lalu bagaimana denganku?

Bagaimana dengan perasaan ini?

Apa Donghae oppa tahu hal ini?

Aku memang ingin membantu Hyukjae kalau ada orang yang disukai. Aku juga ingin dia bahagia dengan orang yang dicintainya. Tapi kalau ternyata orang itu adalah Donghae oppa.. Aku harus bagaimana? Apa aku harus melepaskan Donghae oppa?

Ah, tunggu Kibum! Ini kan belum tentu..

Bisa saja tebakanmu salah.

Iya.. Aku harap semua tebakanku salah. Aku harap bukan Donghae oppa orangnya.

" Kibumie!"

" Hiyaa!" Aku terlonjak saat Donghae oppa sudah berdiri dibelakangku. " O-oppa! Kau mengagetkanku!"

Dia meringis. " Siapa suruh kau bengong di depan gerbang. Bagaimana kalau ada orang iseng yang ngedeketin kamu? Kamu kan manis.."

Kurasakan wajahku kembali memanas. Dia suka sekali mempermainkanku.

Donghae oppa mengangkat tangan kirinya untuk melihat jam tangannya. " Jam enam kurang. Nggak apa- apa kan main sampai malam?" Tanyanya.

Aku mengangguk mantap. Appa.. Umma.. Sekali saja biarkan aku jadi anak bandel yang suka pulang terlambat, ya..

" Apa kau mau aku menghubungi orang tuamu?"

" Andwae!" Seruku cepat sambil menarik lengan Donghae oppa. " Nggak usah, oppa.. Nggak akan ada masalah kok kalau aku pulang telat."

" Serius?"

" Beneran!" Kutunjukkan jari tengah dan jari telunjukku membentuk huruf V. " Swear, deh.."

Donghae oppa tersenyum manis menatapku. " Oke. Kalaupun ada masalah, aku akan bertanggung jawab, kok!" Serunya sambil menarik tanganku dan menggenggamnya erat.

Caranya menggengam tanganku, seakan- akan ia tak akan melepaskanku untuk selamanya.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Langit sudah mulai gelap saat Donghae oppa membawaku ke sebuah taman yang nggak pernah kudatangi sebelumnya. Taman luas, ada danau diujung taman tersebut. Sepertinya ini biasa jadi tempat olahraga pagi.

" Kita mau apa disini?" Aku duduk disebuah kursi kayu didekat ayunan.

Donghae oppa tersenyum manis sambil berlari- lari kecil diatas kotak pasir. Ia berhenti disebuah ayunan dan melambaikan tangannya kearahku. " Kesini, Kibumie!"

Aku menurut masih dengan segudang tanda tanya besar dikepalaku. Mau apa dia mengajakku kesini?

Dia langsung memaksaku duduk diayunan dan mulai mengayunku kuat- kuat.

" Woow!" Seruku panik sambil mencengkram rantai ayunan itu.

" Mau lebih kencang lagi?" Tanyanya semangat.

" Nggak mau!" Seruku.

Donghae oppa langsung menahan ayunanku sambil tertawa senang. " Menyenangkan bukan? Main malam- malam ditempat ini?"

Aku mengangguk sambil menatap danau yang terhampar tak jauh dihadapanku. " Dimana kau menemukan tempat ini? Ini keren, lho.."

Kudengar Donghae oppa tertawa lagi. Lalu tawanya berhenti dan dia langsung memeluk tubuhku dari belakang dengan erat. Ia mencium rambutku lembut.

" Oppa..? Kenapa?"

" Kau tahu Kibummie? Dulu aku pernah berjanji, akan mengajak orang yang kucintai ketempat ini."

Kurasakan jantungku berdegup kencang. " Lalu?"

" Kau.. Orang pertama yang kuajak kesini." Lanjutnya lagi sambil memelukku lebih erat. " Jeongmal saranghaeyo, Kibummie.." Bisiknya lembut ditelingaku.

Degup jantungku semakin kacau, bahkan nafasku mulai tersengal- senggal. " Oppa.. Kau ingin membuatku sesak karena ucapanmu hah?"

" Kenapa?"

" Kau tahu, gara- gara ucapanmu, jantungku jadi kacau." Aku menunduk menyembunyikan wajahku.

Donghae oppa tertawa kecil mendengar pengakuanku. " Tapi kau suka kan?"

Aku mengangguk pelan. " Mana mungkin aku nggak suka." Jawabku nyaris berbisik karena malu.

Donghae oppa tertawa lembut lagi. " Aku ingin terus bersamamu, Kibummie.. Boleh nggak?"

Aku menoleh kebelakang untuk menatapnya. " Oppa, kau seperti sedang melamarku saja." Tawaku pelan menahan malu.

Dia tersenyum. " Yah, kalau kau maunya begitu sih nggak masalah." Jawabnya santai. " Pokoknya aku benar- benar serius menyukaimu. Memang kita baru pacaran sebentar. Tapi buatku nggak masalah."

Kutatap matanya. Aku nggak bisa menemukan kebohongan dimatanya. Apa dia serius bilang begitu padaku? Apa aku harus percaya?

Tiba- tiba Donghae oppa menundukkan kepalanya kearah wajahku.

Aakh! Apa dia mau menciumku? Aku harus bagaimana? Aku belum pernah berciuman dengannya, kan?

Dia memejamkan matanya. Kupejamkan mataku. Kurasakan nafasnya diwajahku. Dan mulai kurasakan bibir lembutnya menyentuh bibirku. Oh, Tuhan.. Ini ciuman pertamaku.

Aku benar- benar merasa lemas. Aku nggak bisa berkutik dalam pelukannya. Kubiarkan dia memainkan lidahnya. Aku benar- benar diam dan hanya mengikuti gerakannya. Sampai akhirnya kubuka mataku.

Aku menatap lurus kebelakang Donghae oppa. Kulihat seseorang didalam kegelapan sedang menatap kami.

Aku bisa melihatnya karena nggak terlalu gelap ditempat ini.

Dia!

Aku langsung menarik tubuh Donghae oppa menjauh dengan panik. Donghae oppa tersentak dan menatapku kaget. Ia menoleh kebelakang untuk mengetahui apa yang kulihat.

" Ada apa? Apa ada sesuatu?"

Aku menatapnya takut. " Aku.. Seperti melihat seseorang disana.."

Donghae oppa menoleh lagi. " Tapi nggak ada apa- apa disana, kok."

" Ada! Aku melihatnya!" Aku benar- benar melihat seseorang disana. Aku yakin!

Donghae oppa langsung menarik tanganku dan kami berjalan menuju tempat dimana aku melihat orang tadi. Nggak ada siapa- siapa ditempat itu.

" Kau terlalu takut. Nggak ada siapa- siapa, kan?"

" Ah, mungkin.. Itu hanya halusinasiku aja, ya.." Aku menunduk malu. Namun, pandanganku tertuju pada sesuatu dibawah kakiku. Aku menunduk untuk mengambil benda itu.

" Apa itu?" Tanya Donghae oppa penasaran.

Aku langsung menggenggam benda itu. " Bukan apa- apa. Oppa, kurasa sebaiknya kita pulang." Pintaku akhirnya.

Donghae oppa mengangguk setuju dan menggandeng tanganku lagi. " Aku akan mengantarmu sampai rumah, kok."

Aku balas tersenyum sambil menggenggam benda ditanganku erat- erat.

Aku tahu siapa orang tadi..

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Malam harinya aku nggak bisa tidur. Padahal sudah jam satu dini hari. Bisa telat kesekolah nih kalau begini caranya.

Tiba- tiba aku merasa haus. Jadi kuputuskan untuk turun ke dapur untuk mengambil minum.

Lampu dapur menyala. Siapa yang masih bangun?

Saat masuk, kulihat umma sedang duduk dikursi meja makan sambil mengaduk secangkir teh.

" Umma?" Panggilku pelan.

Umma menatapku kaget. " Eh, chagiya? Kok belum tidur?"

Aku duduk dikursi disebelah umma. " Aku nggak bisa tidur. Umma sendiri? Appa sudah tidur?"

Umma tersenyum lembut sambil berjalan kearah meja dapur. " Umma juga nggak bisa tidur. Appa-mu itu sudah mendengkur dengan keras. Memangnya nggak kedengaran, ya?" Candanya.

Aku tertawa pelan.

" Mau teh, Kibummie?"

Aku menggeleng. " Aku hanya haus."

Umma menuangkan segelas air dan memberikannya kepadaku. Ia duduk lagi dikursinya dan mulai menikmati teh hangatnya.

Aku menegak air itu sampai habis. Kejadian di taman bersama Donghae oppa kembali menghantuiku. Itulah alasan nomor satu aku nggak bisa tidur malam ini. Juga benda yang kutemukan itu..

" Ada yang mengganggumu?" Tanya umma.

Aku diam. Aku mau cerita kepadanya. Tapi..

" Ada masalah dengan Donghae-ya?" Tanyanya lagi.

Aku menunduk. " Apa boleh aku cerita pada umma?" Tanyaku sambil menatapnya.

Umma tertawa pelan. " Yah ampun, Kibummie.. Memangnya umma pernah melarangmu cerita apapun ke umma? Nggak, kan? Cerita saja kalau ada apa- apa." Umma memutar kursinya kearahku lalu membelai rambutku lembut.

Kutatap umma. Meski kami nggak ada hubungan darah, dia benar- benar sudah kuanggap umma kandungku sendiri. Aku sangat menyayanginya sebagaimana ia menyayangiku sejak kecil sampai sekarang.

" Umma.. Kalau sahabatku ternyata mencintai pacarku.. Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Umma menatapku serius. " Jadi, temanmu mencintai Donghae-ya?"

Aku menggeleng. Aku aja nggak tahu umma. Aku nggak tahu harus cerita bagaimana. Aku hanya bisa menunduk. Aku benar- benar bingung. Apa benar Hyukjae mencintai Donghae oppa? Tatapan mata itu.. Dan waktu ditaman tadi..

" Chagiya.." Kurasakan sentuhan lembut tangan umma membelai lenganku. " Apa kau yakin kalau temanmu itu mencintai Donghae-ya?" Ulangnya lagi.

Aku menatapnya dan kurasakan air mataku mulai turun. " Tadinya.. Aku ragu.. Tapi sekarang.." Aku nggak berani mengucapkan kalimat selanjutnya.

Aku mulai terisak. Rasanya hatiku kacau saat mengetahui Hyukjae mencintai Donghae oppa. Belum lagi perasaanku semakin kalut kalau mengingat semua ucapan Donghae oppa padaku waktu dia memelukku.

Umma berdiri dan memelukku. Ia terus mengusap bahuku lembut. " Kau pasti bingung. Kau punya pilihan, chagiya.. Jangan memikirkan hal lain yang membuat perasaanmu semakin kalut. Umma tahu kau nggak mungkin bisa bertanya terang- terangan kepada mereka, tapi kalau kau memendamnya, itu salah. Kau, temanmu dan Donghea-ya pasti akan merasa sakit."

" Tapi, umma.. Mana bisa aku bertanya pada Hyukjae tentang perasaannya. Sekalipun dia memang mencintai Donghae oppa, aku harus bagaimana?"

" Apa kau menyayangi Donghae-ya?"

Aku mengangguk dalam pelukannya. Aku sangat mencintainya. Saaangat mencintainya!

" Apa kau menyayangi Hyukjae-ya, sahabatmu itu?"

Aku juga sangat menyayanginya, dia sahabat terbaik yang kumiliki.

" Apa kau menyayangi keluargamu?"

Pertanyaan umma membuatku bingung. Aku menenadah menatapnya, ia tersenyum menatapku. " Kok keluarga? Tanpa ditanyapun umma tahu kalau aku sangat menyayangi kalian."

Umma mengangguk paham. Aku masih nggak mengerti dengan sikapnya. " Pacar, sahabat dan keluarga memiliki peranan yang sama untuk seseorang, kan? Anggaplah kau harus memilih dua dari ketiganya. Apa yan akan kau pilih pertama?"

" Tentu keluarga."

" Lalu yang kedua?"

Aku terdiam. Yang kedua.. Pacar atau sahabat?

" Nggak ada yang akan menghalangimu memilih, Kibummie.. Kau sudah memiliki keluarga yang akan terus menyayangimu. Dan sekarang kau hanya tinggal memilih satu hal yang bisa menyayangimu juga. Sesuatu yang akan terus abadi. Umma tahu, kau pasti mengerti."

" Aku nggak mengerti. Aku benar- benar bingung!"

Umma mengecup kepalaku lembut. " Jalan hidupmu masih panjang, chagiya.." Bisiknya lembut.

Jalan hidup? Iya, masih panjang. Umurku baru tujuh belas tahun. Tentunya masih banyak hal yang akan kutemui setelah ini. Masih banyak waktu untuk memulai segala sesuatu dari awal. Aku hanya tinggal memilih dua dari tiga hal yang sangat penting selama aku hidup.

" Umma.." Bisikku pelan.

" Nae, chagi?"

" Khamsahamnida.." Aku memeluk umma. " Saranghae, umma.." Dan kurasakan umma juga balas memelukku lembut.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Aku masih sangat mengantuk! Tapi kupaksakan untuk datang pagi- pagi kesekolah. Tadi aku sudah mengirim pesan pada Hyukjae agar datang lebih awal.

Aku sudah duduk dikursiku. Kelas nggak terlalu ramai.

" Kibummie!" Seruan semangat Hyukjae membuyarkan lamunanku.

Sebelum ia sampai ditempatnya aku langsung menyembunyikan sesuatu yang sejak tadi kugenggam kebalik meja tulisku. Aku mencoba tersenyum. " Heyo.. Pagi.."

Ia duduk didepanku dan memutar tubuhnya kearahku. " Ada apa, nih? Kok aku disuruh datang pagi- pagi?"

Kutatap matanya lekat- lekat. Meski dia berusaha tersenyum, aku tahu. Senyuman itu hanyalah tameng untuk menyembunyikan kesedihannya selama ini.

" Kemarin aku ketaman yang ada danaunya dengan Donghae oppa, lho.." Mulaiku mencoba menetralkan suasana.

Raut wajah Hyukjae berubah, namun ia tetap memaksakan diri tersenyum. Hatiku semakin perih melihatnya seperti itu.

" Oh, ya? Kayaknya menyenangkan? Kalian ngapain aja?" Tanyanya.

" Kami hanya main sebentar." Jawabku mencoba membuat suaraku terdengar normal. " Hyukkie, boleh pinjam ponselmu? Punyaku ketinggalan."

Hyukjae mengangguk bingung namun dengan polosnya mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menyerahkannya kepadaku.

Kutatap ponselnya. " Mana gantungan ponselmu yang berbentuk monyet? Kok nggak ada?"

Hyukjae berubah panik. " Ah, itu kulepas dirumah." Jawabnya tanpa menatap mataku.

Aku tersenyum. " Kukira hilang." Tawaku pelan.

Ia kini menatapku serius. " Hilang?"

Kukeluarkan sebuah benda yang terus kupandangi sejak tadi malam dan kuberikan kepadanya. " Ini, kutemukan ditaman tempat dimana aku bersama Donghae oppa kemarin." Kutatap Hyukkie yang menatap gantungan ponsel itu bingung. " Milikmu, kan?"

Hyukjae menatapku dengan tatapan yang sulit kumengerti. Antara bingung, shock, kaget, dan semacamnya.

Aku mengambil sebuah pensil dan kuletakkan diatas mejaku. " Hyukkie, kau mau memainkan permainan truth or dare bersamaku, nggak?"

" Kibum.. Itu.." Suara Hyukjae berubah panik.

Mataku mulai terasa panas. Air mataku pasti ingin keluar lagi. Kutarik nafasku dan kuputar pensil dihadapanku. Satu putaran pensil itu menunjuk kearahku.

" Pertanyaannya, Hyukkie.." Ucapku dengan suara bergetar.

" Kibummie!" Hyukjae mulai membenatkku dengan suara gemetar.

" Kibum, apa kau menyayangi Donghae oppa?" Tanyaku pada diriku sendiri. " Ya, sangat mencintainya." Jawabku seperti orang bodoh. Mataku mulai berkaca- kaca.

Kuputar lagi pensil itu, kali ini berhenti kearah Hyukjae.

Hyukjae menatapku tanpa bisa bilang apa- apa. " Kibummie.."

Kutatap matanya. " Hyukkie, apa kau orang yang semalam ada ditaman itu juga?" Tanyaku. Aku lebih ingin memastikan hal ini dibanding perasaan Hyukjae pada Donghae oppa.

" Kibummie.." Mata Hyukjae sudah berkaca- kaca.

" Jawab aku, Hyukkie.." Suaraku benar- benar pecah sekarang. " Kau kan yang semalam ada ditaman juga?"

" Kibummie.. Kumohon jangan tanyakan hal ini lagi.."

" Jawab aku!" Kini suaraku meninggi, beberapa siswa dikelas mulai memperhatikan kami berdua. Tapi aku nggak perduli. Air mataku sudah mengalir sekarang. " Jawab aku.."

Hyukjae menunduk dan air matanya menetes. " Mianhae.." Bisiknya.

" Jadi, kau juga mencintai Donghae oppa, kan?" Tanyaku pilu.

Hyukjae masih tak ingin menatapku. " Aku mencintainya jauh sebelum aku bertemu denganmu."

" Sampai sekarang."

Hyukjae tak menjawab.

" Kenapa kau nggak pernah bilang? Kenapa kau biarkan hatimu yang tersakiti sementara aku bahagia tanpa tahu apa- apa, Hyukkie?" Isakku pelan.

Hyukjae menggeleng. " Aku.. Pernah ditolaknya, Kibummie.. Jauh sebelum aku mengenalmu saat masuk SMA." Jawabnya. Ia menangis, tapi suaranya tetap normal. Ia menatapku mencoba tersenyum. " Saat bertemu denganmu, kau mencintainya. Dan diapun mencintaimu juga. Jadi kuputuskan untuk menjodohkan kalian berdua."

" Tapi kau yang terluka!"

" Aku tahu. Aku memang terluka dan merasa sakit. Tapi apa bedanya dengan tetap mencintai Donghae meski dia sendirian tanpa kau. Aku akan tetap terluka. Karena Donghae memang nggak mencintaiku sepertiku mencintainya."

" Mianhae.." Bisikku.

Hyukjae berdiri. " Aku.. Mau keluar.." Ucapnya sambil berjalan meninggalkanku.

Aku ingin mencegahnya. Aku masih ingin mengetahui semuanya. Tapi kakiku lemas. Aku hanya bisa menunduk sampai kudengar suara Donghae oppa yang sepertinya bertubrukan dengan Hyukjae. Ia langsung ketempatku dengan panik.

" Kibummie.. Ada apa? Kenapa Hyukkie menangis?"

Aku menatapnya dengan air mata masih berlinang.

" Kenapa kau juga menangis? Kalian bertengkar?"

Aku menggeleng. " Oppa.. Biarkan aku sendiri sebentar saja.." Bisikku sambil kembali menundukkan wajahku.

Aku nggak tahu bagaimana reaksi Donghae oppa. Aku hanya ingin menormalkan perasaanku yang sedang kacau. Sangat kacau.

Aku sudah memutuskan sesuatu.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Donghae oppa berjalan disampingku saat pulang sekolah. " Ada apa dengan kalian berdua? Apa kalian bertengkar?" Tanyanya panik.

Aku menggeleng. " Nggak, kok.. Hanya masalah kecil, oppa.."

" Apa benar? Lalu kenapa kalian berdua menangis?"

" Yah, yeojya kan memang cengeng." Aku memaksakan diri untuk tertawa. " Oh, iya.. Apa benar Hyukkie pernah oppa tolak dulu?"

Mendengar pertanyaanku, Donghae oppa berhenti. Aku menoleh menatapnya. " Hyukkie cerita kepadamu?"

Aku tersenyum. " Dia sangat mencintai oppa, ya.."

" Kibummie.."

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku dari matanya. " Oppa beruntung bisa dicintai banyak orang."

" Kibummie.."

Aku menunduk. " Sangat beruntung, ya.."

" Kibummie!" Donghae oppa langsung menarikku dan mencium bibirku sekilas. Ia langsung memelukku erat. " Aku tetap mencintaimu. Jangan katakan hal lain lagi.."

" Oppa.. Ini salah.." Aku mulai meronta, tapi Donghae oppa nggak melepaskan pelukannya.

" Iya, dulu aku memang pernah menolak Hyukkie. Bagiku, dia hanyalah sahabatku dari kecil. Setelah bertemu denganmulah semuanya berubah. Aku serius mencintaimu, Kibummie.. Aku serius!"

" Oppa!" Aku langsung mendorongnya. Air mataku sudah menetes lagi. " Hyukkie terluka!"

" Lalu bagaimana? Apa kau ingin mengakhiri hubungan kita? Aku.. Aku serius mencintaimu, Kibummie.. Aku nggak ingin berpisah denganmu hanya karena masalah ini."

Aku menunduk. Akupun nggak mau mengakhiri semuanya. Tapi kalau karena ini semua sahabatku harus terluka. Aku memangnya bisa apa?

" Kibummie.. Apa kau mencintaiku?"

Kutatap Donghae oppa dengan berlinangan air mata. Aku sangat mencintainya. Aku amat sangat mencintai Donghae oppa. Tapi aku nggak bisa membiarkan Hyukjae terluka karena aku.

" Oppa.. Lebih baik semuanya sampai sini saja."

" Kibummie, kumohon.."

Kupaksakan diriku tersenyum. " Aku dan Hyukkie sama- sama sangat mencintaimu. Jadi kurasa adil kalau nggak ada satupun diantara kami yang bisa memilikimu sepenuhnya.." Suaraku bergetar.

" Kibummie.."

" Mianhaeyo, oppa.." Aku langsung membungkukkan badanku dan berlari meninggalkan Donghae oppa.

Hatiku benar- benar sakit sekarang. Tapi aku harus menahannya. Aku yakin Hyukjae juga merasakan hal yang sama denganku saat tahu aku dan Donghae oppa bisa bersama meski hanya sebentar.

Air mataku nggak bisa berhenti. " Aaargh!" Jeritku sambil masih berlari.

Brak! Kubanting pintu rumahku dan aku langsung berlari munuju tangga kelantai dua. Aku berpapasan dengan umma.

" Kibummie! Ada apa?" Seru umma panik saat melihatku dalam keadaan kacau.

Tanpa banyak bicara kupeluk umma dan menangis lagi. " Umma…" Isakku.

" Ada apa, chagiya? Kenapa menangis..?"

Aku menggeleng sambil terus terisak. " Umma.. Mungkin ini keegoisan terakhirku.. Tapi aku ingin meminta sesuatu.."

" Sesuatu? Apa itu?

Kutatap umma sambil menangis. " Kumohon. Biarkan aku pindah kesekolah Wookie eonnie.."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Aku terserang demam dan terpaksa izin nggak sekolah selama tiga hari. Aku sudah menceritakan semuanya kepada appa, umma dan saudara- saudaraku yang lain. Setelah dipikirkan masak- masak, akhirnya appa mengizinkanku untuk pindah sekolah dan langsung mengurus surat kepindahanku.

Aku masih merasa lemas, tapi aku memaksakan diri masuk sekolah. Karena ini hari terakhirku disekolah ini.

" Pagi, Hyukkie.." Sapaku sambil terbatuk.

Hyukjae tersentak mendengar sapaanku dan langsung menatapku shock. " Kibummie! Kau masuk!" Ia memelukku erat. " Sungguh aku minta maaf atas semua ini, Kibummie.. Kumohon jangan putus dengan Donghae.."

Aku melepaskan tangannya dan duduk dikursiku. " Bicara apa kau..?" Kucoba untuk tersenyum meski sakit.

" Kibummie.."

" Kibum.." Tiba- tiba kudengar suara Donghae oppa dibelakangku.

Aku menoleh dan menatapnya. Raut wajahnya kusut dan memancarkan kesedihan dari mata jernihnya. Aku tahu bagaimana perasaannya saat ini. Karena aku juga sama.

" Oppa.. Sepulang sekolah.. Aku ingin bicara denganmu." Ucapku pelan.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Donghae oppa mengangguk dan langsung keluar dari kelasku.

Aku menatap Hyukjae. " Aku juga ingin bicara denganmu sepulang sekolah nanti."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Aku sudah berdiri dihadapan Donghae oppa dan Hyukjae. Kami bertiga hanya terdiam saling mengarungi pikiran satu sama lain.

" Sebenarnya.. Ini hari terakhirku sekolah disini." Mulaiku akhirnya.

Keduanya menatapku kaget.

" Kibummie! Apa- apaan kau ini? Apa karena hal ini kau memutuskan untuk pindah!" Donghae oppa langsung merengkuh lenganku kencang nggak bisa menerimanya.

Aku tersenyum. " Oppa.. Aku nggak bisa terus berada disekolah ini."

" Tapi bukan begitu caranya!" Ia menggeleng cepat frustasi. " Apa belum cukup kau mengakhiri hubungan kita dan sekarang kau memilih pergi dari hadapanku, hah?"

Aku menyentuh lengan Donghae oppa dan menurunkannya. " Ini semua kulakukan karena aku terlalu menyayangimu dan Hyukkie." Kutatap Hyukjae yang masih diam lalu kutatap lagi Donghae oppa. " Dengan begitu, nggak akan ada yang tersakiti lagi, kan?"

Donghae oppa menunduk. " Tapi nggak begini caranya. Kau bodoh, Kibummie.." Bisiknya parau.

" Aku memang bodoh." Balasku. Kupeluk Donghae oppa erat. Dia membalas pelukanku. " Mianhae, oppa.. Tapi kuharap kau bisa menerima keputusanku ini.."

" Memang kau kira aku bisa apa?"

Aku melepaskan pelukanku dan menatapnya lagi. " Aku tahu oppa nggak terima. Tapi ini keputusan terakhirku."

" Kibummie.." Hyukjae menarik lengan seragamku sambil menunduk.

Aku menoleh menatapnya. " Hyukkie.. Mianhaeyo.." Bisikku pelan. Mataku mulai berkaca- kaca.

Hyukkie menatapku sambil menangis. " Mian, Kibummie.. Aku benar- benar menyesal.."

" Nggak ada yang menyesal.." Balasku sambil mengucek mataku yang nyaris menumpahkan air mata lagi. " Dengan begini kita seri, kan?"

Hyukjae menatapku.

Aku menatapnya lalu menatap Donghae oppa. " Seri karena kita berdua sama- sama terluka. Dengan begitu aku nggak punya hutang padamu, Hyukkie.." Aku masih mencoba tersenyum.

Hyukkie menatapku pasrah. Dia tahu, nggak akan ada yang bisa diperbuatnya lagi.

" Hyukkie.." Panggilku.

Ia menatapku.

" Apa salah kalau aku memelukmu? Memang ini bukan yang terakhir, tapi mungkin kita nggak bisa bertemu dalam waktu yang lama."

" Babo!" Hyukjae memelukku sambil terisak. " Tentu saja nggak salah!"

Kini air mataku nggak bisa kutahan. Aku menangis dalam pelukan Hyukjae. " Kita.. Tetap teman, kan?"

" Tentu, Kibummie.. Kita tetap teman sampai kapanpun."

Kupeluk Hyukjae lebih erat. Aku sudah memutuskannya. Pilihan yang umma berikan. Ada tiga hal yan penting dalam hidup manusia. Keluarga, sahabat dan kekasih. Aku memilih keluarga dan sahabat. Umma juga bilang, jalan hidupku masih panjang. Masih akan ada banyak hal yang akan kutemui. Menentukan akhir sekarang masih terlalu cepat..

.

* * *

.

gomawo udah mw bca fict ini.. ^_^

ini first story buat Kim Family Series..

biarpun maksudnya mreka pda jadi cewek, tpi kenapa yg kebayang mreka tetep jadi cowok-cowok cute, ya..? (author yg babo..)

.

ok! review, nyaoo...


End file.
